Ducha
by kana-asuki
Summary: Y ahí esta Iggi y su trasero al viento, jodidamente sexi, gritándome "Penétrame" una y otra vez, por que el solo sale con una diminuta toalla, ajeno a mis sucios deseos... UA


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: parejas Hombre X Hombre. Un Arthur Violado por un Alfred Fogoso…

- _**Aclaración:**_ Estaba pensando en la continuación de The boy is a Monster, cuando esto se me ocurrió, trabajo lo más rápido que puedo.

**Listo ahora ****lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p><em>El sonido de la ducha termina, escucho como él sale de la tina, oigo sus pisadas y como corre la cortina, casi me lo puedo imaginar colocándose esa diminuta toalla mientras esas rebeldes, y afortunadas, gotas de agua corren por su pecho desnudo.<em>

Alfred- oigo como su sexi acento inglés me llama-Are you Ok?- alzo mi vista y la pose en él, En Arthur Kirkland, Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y mi amor platónico desde que tengo memoria.

El sale con la diminuta toalla atada a su cintura, aunque no le cubre nada, también tiene una en la cabeza para secarse sus hermosas hebras doradas, que tanto añoro acariciar, te acercas a mi tan jodidamente sensual, indiferente a los pensamientos pecaminosos que pasan por mi mente, pasas delante de mi mostrándome tu trabajado y apetecedor cuerpo frente a mis lujuriosos ojos, y es que aun vez al niño en mí, al niño que siempre corría detrás de ti buscando un abrazo o un mimo, en ese tiempo te deseaba, como el más preciado de los tesoros que un infante podría querer, eras mi mejor amigo, mi única persona especial.

Eres mi tesoro más preciado y al que nadie quiero dar- Alfred enserio ¿Estas bien?- salgo de mi transe y lo aprecio aun parado enfrente de mí, mojando su fina alfombra- Si, ya cámbiate- veo como esa mirada de preocupación que antes denotaba en sus jades cambia rápidamente a una de cariño- Ok en unos minutos estaré listo para que vayamos al teatro- me sonríe tiernamente mientras busca su ropa.

Lo sigo con la vista grabando cada movimiento que hace, se agacha para buscar algo en un cajón de ropa y ahí comenzó el surgir de mi yo más pervertido.

La diminuta toalla se levantó levemente, mostrando el inicio de aquel jugoso trasero que en sueños muerdo y aprieto.

No puedo apartar mi vista de tan erótica escena, ¿Por qué demonios Iggi no es consciente de cómo me enciende con un solo movimiento?- Iggi- hablo roncamente queriendo que él se levante y así pueda dejar de verlo antes de que me dominen mis instintos- umm ahora no Alfred- sigue revolviendo el cajón, cambia levemente de posición, supongo que una más cómoda para él, y una más sugerente para mí.

Y ahí esta Iggi y su trasero al viento, jodidamente sexi, gritándome "Penétrame" una y otra vez, apretó la cobija fuertemente para evitar hacer realidad una de mis tantas fantasías- Iggi vístete rápido- hablo roncamente, como un animal al asecho, o mejor dicho uno en abstinencia.

Pero tú actúas como si nada, ajeno a mis esfuerzos por no abalanzarme a ti, y a tu sexi trasero, y matar de una vez nuestra amistad.

Y sigues como si nada, te mueves de nuevo y la toalla se levanta aún más, casi puedo sentir la sangre correr de mi nariz.

Intento retirar la mirada pero no puedo-Iggi hazlo rápido- sigues ahí metido en tu mundo sin tomar en cuenta la pisca de amenaza que corre pos mis labios- O no me hare responsable de lo que suceda- el inglés creyendo que se refería a las entradas del teatro sonrió- no te preocupes asumo la responsabilidad.

El americano soltó una sonrisa pervertida, ya nublado por el deseo se paró lentamente de la cama, mostrando una notable excitación- Tú lo pediste…-

El inglés seguía buscando una de sus corbatas favoritas, sin tener la menor idea de lo que cruzaba por la mente del estadounidense, el cual se acercaba sigilosamente a su presa.

Revolvió y volvió a revolver corbatas hasta que dio con la esperada, sin notar como el americano se encontraba detrás de él, apunto de colocar sus manos en su trasero- ¡La encontré!- se levantó un poco, quedando en una perfecta posición para los planes del americano, el cual al notar este movimiento se pegó a las caderas del inglés-Iggi- hablo roncamente mientras sentía como su mano le quitaba la toalla lentamente- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- hablo alterado al sentir como la diminuta toalla era retirada, y sentía como el erecto miembro del inglés chocaba con su trasero- ¿Por qué demonios no tienes ropa?- el americano se había bajado la parte inferior de su ropa, estaba al límite, no podía ser tierno y cariñoso como siempre lo planeo, no, iba a ser rudo y salvaje, satisfacería a aquella bestia que dormía en el- ¡Idiot quítate!- el inglés trataba inútilmente de quitarse al rubio detrás de él, mas fue imposible, Alfred comenzó a agacharse sobre el- Mío- hablo el americano antes de morder la oreja del mayor y penetrarlo de una estocada- _Ah~ Alfred Ah~ no- _comenzó a gemir el inglés, lo cual excito más al americano y comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte y profundo.

El británico poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante el placer que el americano le brindaba y se dejó llevar, dejo que el menor lo marcara, lo chupeteara y mordiera con deseo, porque solo por esta vez dejaría su lado de caballero- _Ah~ Alfred Mas… más fuerte-_

* * *

><p>Enserio quería hacer la versión del Americano del por qué se viola ingleses, pero no se escuche una canción y pensé en esto, digo les recuerdo que en el otro, Alfred y Arthie no son amigos, aquí sí.<p>

Enserio amo al Alfred violador *-*

Bueno espero y les guste.

Como verán ya estoy sanada ;D, gracias por preocuparse por mí, aquí está mi regalo de agradecimiento :D

Seguiré trabajando chicas :D

_**Porque yo apoyo a: **_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~" **_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_


End file.
